


this place you call home.

by kagurasbuns



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagurasbuns/pseuds/kagurasbuns
Summary: Johan and Juudai slowdance at three in the morning.





	this place you call home.

There are certain things about someone that will most likely never change. It’s a double-edged sword, because while Juudai’s inability to learn anything outside of card games could be perceived as an innately childlike and endearing trait, it’s actually a bit inconvenient when Johan gets the urge to take him out to their tight balcony and slow dance at three in the morning.

 

Juudai doesn’t get Johan’s taste in music - the songs he listens to are in English, which Juudai can’t be bothered to learn. Juudai has decided that the most he will take away from Johan are little bits of Swedish and some useful English phrases when they travel. As far as Juudai is concerned, he and Johan are deeply engrossed in something far more complex - a language that only the two could possibly understand.

 

Juudai fills the gaps between Johan’s fingers by intertwining their hands together, and their eyes meet each other instinctively. The beat starts.

 

Johan snakes an arm around Juudai’s waist and Juudai plausibly reacts by stumbling on the first stanza of the song.

 

“Easy,” Johan says, chucklingly, “it’s just the first song.”

 

“You know I’m not good at this stuff.”

 

Johan shrugs. “But we still have fun.”

 

Juudai smiles. “That’s true.”

 

They try again. The next song is soft and sung by a woman.

 

 _Dim down by the light in the hall,_  
_We were dancing in the dark,_ _  
We danced to nothing at all._

 

Juudai has no idea what those words mean, and he couldn’t care any less because although he is lost in translation, Johan is guiding him into his arms. But it’s a hopeless case because Juudai finds himself lost in those green eyes, and he messes up Johan’s graceful effort for a romantic waltz under the pale moonlight.

 

“Crap,” Juudai grimaces. “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” Johan says, sounding absolutely unbothered, and twirls Juudai.

 

As Juudai turns to face him again, Johan steps forward and leans their foreheads together.

 

Those green eyes again.  

 

“Johan, what does the song mean?” Juudai mumbles, as their distances close.

 

Johan smiles fondly, and translates for him in Japanese. “‘If you’re going to love someone, let it be me.'”

 

Juudai captures Johan’s mouth with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called Dancing To Nothing At All by The Greeting Committee. 
> 
> This may or may not have been the first time I've written about slowdancing. I seem to fall into predictable patterns. Oops.


End file.
